Platform noise is often a limiting factor to the performance of one or more components provisioned in a platform such as a modem or a global positioning system (GPS). At least a portion of the noise may be caused due to the electromagnetic interference (EMI) generated by the platform clocks. In one prior approach, a dither is introduced to the clock frequency that transforms the clock harmonics from a narrow spectral line to a spread spectrum, which has lower peak spectral density. However, in some platforms, spreading of the clock aggravates the noise as the interference becomes a broad-band white noise, which may be more difficult to handle. In one prior approach, the platform may provision multiple antennas and channels to reduce the interference. However, provisioning multiple antennas and channels to reduce the interference may be cost prohibitive and designing platforms with multiple channels may also be complex.